El mejor regalo para un idiota sin remedio
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte espagnol écrit par Kanra Lynne : Renji se demande pourquoi Ichigo se donne tant de peine pour tout planifier. Bien qu'il finira par ne pas s'en plaindre.


Avertissement : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction. C'est une traduction d'un texte écrit en espagnol par Kanra Lynne. Vous voulez savoir qui est le crétin dans l'histoire? Eh bien, lisez jusqu'à la fin.

Titre: "El mejor regalo para un idiota sin remedio"

Auteur: Kanra Lynne

Couple: Renji x Ichigo

Déroulement: après la guerre

Attention: yaoi

…/…

- « Capitaine Abarai, le lieutenant Kurosaki est rentré de sa mission dans le monde réel. Pour le moment, il se trouve près du Senkaimon, en train d'infomer le Capitaine Ukitake sur la situation actuelle. »

Renji Abarai, le capitaine de la Cinquième Division du Gotei 13, releva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de relire et mit de côté son pinceau. Rikichi, attendant les ordres de son capitaine, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant entrevoir le tatouage sur son sourcil qu'il s'était fait faire il y a une dizaine d'années en hommage à Renji.

- « Envoie un message via un papillon de l'enfer, pour qu'on le signale dès que possible. »

- « Oui, monsieur », dit le dixième siège. Il se redressa en reculant avant de se retourner et, après s'être excusé, sortit du bureau du rouge.

Renji sourit, heureux. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vu son lieutenant, après l'avoir envoyé dans le monde réel afin de s'assurer que les apparitions de hollows au cours des dernières années n'avaient pas dépassé le niveau normal. C'était une tâche difficile qui pouvait être achevée en quelques semaines, mais sachant que depuis qu'il était devenu shinigami à temps plein, Ichigo n'avait pas pu rendre visite à sa famille, il l'avait autorisé à rester plus longtemps que prévu grâce à une permission du commandant Yamamoto. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais abordé le sujet et qu'Ichigo nierait tous les hypothèses de Renji, il y avait des jours où il était assez évident que sa famille lui manquait, même si cela se faisait rare.

Il reprit le pinceau et en trempa la pointe dans l'encre, tout en planifiant ce qu'il ferait avec Ichigo pendant la nuit, alors qu'il signait avec soin et précision le papier devant ses yeux. Depuis cette époque où le capitaine Kutchiki l'avait pratiquement forcé à participer au Club de calligraphie, il se sentait obligé de faire de son mieux. Il ne parviendrait jamais à écrire des kanjis aussi élégants et parfaits que ceux de son ancien capitaine, mais avec le temps, il avait réussi à avoir une graphologie relativement compréhensible et surprenante, même pour lui.

_Je pourrais préparer un bon dîner et prendre un peu de saké_, pensa-t-il tout en soufflant sur les feuilles pour que l'encre sèche plus vite, une autre technique apprise sous le commandement du Capitaine Kutchiki. _Après je le jeterai sur le lit et je lui ferai l'amour jusqu'à l'aube_.

- « Toujours aussi occupé, capitaine », entendit-il soudainement. Comme il était tellement occupé à penser à son amant, il finit par tâcher son haori avec un peu d'encre.

En levant les yeux, il trouva le coupable de sa distraction en train de sourire à la porte.

- « Mon dieu, Ichigo » siffla-t-il, en essayant d'enlever la tache sur son uniforme avec un pouce humide ce qu'il réussit plutôt bien, « tu pourrais au moins frapper à la porte ».

- « Où serait le plaisir alors? », dit le jeune aux cheveux orange, riant doucement.

Renji s'était souvent demandé comment le garçon avait terminé sous son commandement. Depuis la mort de son corps physique, Ichigo était considéré comme un Shinigami à part entière, mais il ne vivait pas pour autant à la Soul Society et passait ses journées en tant que gardien de la ville de Karakura. Après la guerre, le commandant avait tenu une réunion des capitaines et les avait informés de sa décision de recruter le jeune homme au Seireitei. Bien que tout le monde s'accorde sur le pouvoir d'Ichigo et reconnaisse qu'il était du niveau d'un capitaine, la majorité doutait que le garçon soit capable de diriger une division. En outre, il fallait prendre en compte qu'il avait conservé ses pouvoirs de Hollow. De sorte que le plus sage fut de le mettre sous le commandement de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et en raison de sa puissance, à un poste au moins égal à celui d'un lieutenant.

Ils s'apprêtaient à l'assigner à la neuvième Division, qui avait été confiée après la guerre à Hisagi Shuhei, mais qui n'avait pas encore de lieutenant, quand le capitaine Hitsugaya intervint :

- « Je pense qu'il est préférable de le mettre sous le commandement d'Abarai », avait-il dit en recevant plusieurs regards curieux. « Comme vous le savez, mon mariage avec le lieutenant Hinamori est dans trois semaines, et en devenant ma femme, elle va abandonner son poste de shinigami, laissant de ce fait le poste de lieutenant de la Cinquième Division vacant. D'autre part, Abarai et Kurosaki se connaissent depuis 6 ans, et d'après mon lieutenant, ils sont toujours ensembles. Par conséquent, Abarai serait une personne de confiance pour Kurosaki, et il pourrait facilement l'avoir sous contrôle. »

- « Je considère la proposition du capitaine Hitsugaya comme validée », avait répondu le commandant Yamamoto, terminant la rencontre d'un coup ferme de son Zanpakutō sur le sol.

Renji sortit de ses pensées quand une paire de doigts se mirent à claquer devant ses yeux.

- « Eh ! Renji ? », appela Ichigo en lui lançant un regard agacé. « Si tu veux continuer à parler avec Zabimaru ou quoique que ce soit d'autre dans ton monde intérieur, dis-le moi et je te fous la paix ».

Après avoir clignoté plusieurs fois ses yeux et poser un regard confus sur son amant, Renji recula sa chaise et d'un geste de la main, il ordonna à son compagnon de contourner le bureau. En voyant le sourire du rouge, le garçon n'hésita pas à combler les quelques pas pour être face à son capitaine, tout en lui jetant un regard lascif, celui qui convenait le mieux à son commandant.

- « Viens ici, Ichi », chuchota Renji l'attirant à lui par une poignée sur son hakama pour finir par l'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser langoureux, qui après qu'ils se soient séparés, les laissa la respiration difficile et les paupières mi-closes.

- « Hmm, c'est sûr que ça m'a manqué », murmura Ichigo contre les lèvres de Renji, pour ensuite lui mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Comment ça va là-bas? »

Passant une main dans les cheveux de Renji, attachés en sa fameuse queue de cheval et que, depuis la guerre, il avait laissés pousser de quelques centimètres - maintenant ils retombaient sur ses omoplates - le lieutenant répondit :

- « Ils sont tous bien. Mon père est toujours aussi insupportable et les filles ont bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vues. Tu aurais dû les voir, surtout Yuzu ». Son regard s'adoucit à l'instant même où il nomma ses soeurs. « Si Karin n'était pas capable de se débrouiller et n'était pas protectrice vis-à-vis de Yuzu, leurs camarades de classe ne leurs fouteraient pas la paix. »

Renji se mit à rire en imaginant Karin administrer des coups à tous les garçons qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle ou de sa sœur, avec sur son visage le froncement de sourcils qui la caractérise elle et Ichigo, et que Renji avait finalement appris à aimer. Il voulut dire quelque chose sur la ressemblance entre les deux, autant sur ça que sur leur personnalité difficile et protectrice, mais s'abstint, sachant qu'Ichigo démentirait et qu'ils finiraient par discuter sur qui a raison, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un point de désaccord.

Remarquant le soudain froncement de sourcils d'Ichigo, Renji y passa un doigt pour essayer de l'adoucir, puis le regarda avec des yeux curieux.

- « Pourquoi cette tête de six pieds de long, Ichi? »

- « Oh, c'est juste que je me souviens d'autre chose », lui répondit-il, en prenant la main du rouge et en lui baisant la paume. « Yuzu sort avec Jinta. » Les yeux de Renji s'ouvrirent tellement grand que n'importe qui se serait attendu à ce qu'ils sortent de leur orbite.

- « Avec Jinta? », s'écria-t-il, arrêtant les mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait avec sa main sur la hanche d'Ichigo.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

- « Apparemment, ça fait un moment que le nain aime ma sœur », grogna-t-il. « Selon Karin, depuis leur rencontre quand ils avaient dix ans. Mais tu sais comment est Yuzu : tellement innocente, qu'elle ne s'en est rendue compte que récemment. »

Renji éclata de rire. Définitivement, le nain qu'il était venu à considérer comme un petit frère, avait fini par devenir une victime de l'écrasant intérêt que suscitent les Kurosaki, comme lui-même Renji et tant d'autres personnes qui en avaient souffert au cours du temps.

- « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? » demanda-t-il.

- « Tous te saluent, et Yuzu a dit qu'elle espère t'avoir un jour pour dîner avec eux », lui sourit-il, puis il laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque le visage du rouge s'illumina, probablement en pensant aux délices que seule sa sœur lui préparait lorsqu'il restait chez Ichigo. « Oh, et il y a deux autres couples auxquels je ne pense pas que tu t'attendes. Honnêtement, ça ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit si je ne l'avais pas découvert par moi-même. »

Le capitaine leva un sourcil tatoué.

- « Qui? »

- « Keigo et Tatsuki », claqua-t-il, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Renji sous le coup de la surprise. « Je ne sais pas s'ils finiront ensembles, et honnêtement, je ne veux pas savoir. Et puis, il y a Inoue et Ishida. »

- « Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de la part des deux derniers », dit Renji de manière pensive. « Ce que j'veux dire c'est que, peut-être que je ne m'y attendais pas de la part d'Inoue, parce que depuis le premier instant où je l'ai rencontrée, elle était collée à tes basques. Mais j'avais remarqué que le Quincy était raide dingue d'elle. Evidemment, une fois que tu as abandonné le monde réel, Inoue a commencé à regarder autour d'elle et a dû remarquer les sentiments d'Ishida. »

Ichigo semblait surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais réalisé qu'Ishida aimait Inoue? », demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Ichigo » dit le rouge en faisant un sourire narquois qu'il avait l'habitude d'adresser au garçon à la chevelure orange, « tu n'as jamais été doué quand il s'agit des sentiments des gens. »

- « Hé! », s'exclama Ichigo en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

- « Bah quoi? » rit-il ouvertement en frottant son épaule « Ou alors tu as peut-être oublié que si Rukia ne t'avait pas ouvert les yeux, tu n'aurais jamais su que je t'aimais? »

- « Tais-toi », cracha le plus jeune, clairement offensé. En voyant que son partenaire était en train de ricaner, il décida de l'arrêter avec un baiser.

- « Eh bien, peut-être que tu t'en serais rendu compte, mais certainement beaucoup plus tard. »

- « Bâtard ! » se plaignit Ichigo feignant d'être contrarié, bien que son sourire le trahisse. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et se leva, remettant le shihakusho de Renji, puis le sien avec de rapides mouvements de mains. « Je pensais prendre une journée », dit-il en faisant le tour du bureau, mettant de côté son ton amical. « J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, capitaine. »

Renji Abarai hocha légèrement la tête, ramassant le pinceau à nouveau et en trempant la pointe dans l'encre.

- « Pour moi, c'est OK. De toute façon, j'avais supposé que tu ne reviendrais que dans trois jours. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut d'Ichigo fut un sourire mystérieux. Après s'être retourné et dirigé vers la sortie, il s'excusa rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'il partait, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et balança dans un large sourire:

- « Je t'attend dans mon quart cette nuit, Ren. »

Renji se contenta de sourire et continua la paperasse jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

…/…

Une fois terminée la tâche de préparer le dîner et de poser toute la nourriture sur le kotatsu, Ichigo contempla son travail avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sur l'une des étagères de la cuisine reposait une boîte de Taiyaki que Yuzu avait spécialement cuite pour Renji. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait tant ces tartes, mais il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de voir le visage du rouge quand il les mangeait. Il n'oserait jamais lui avouer qu'il le trouvait honteusement adorable.

Ichigo finit d'attacher l'obi de son yukata quand il sentit le reiatsu de son capitaine et, quelques secondes plus tard, un coup frappé à sa porte. Secouant la tête devant l'empressement évident de Renji, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fusuma et le fit glisser suffisamment pour que l'autre homme puisse entrer. Après la fermeture, il se retourna et ses lèvres furent attaquées par des lèvres ardentes et une paire de bras qui s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa taille.

- « J'étais tellement anxieux que j'ai même utilisé le Shunpo », dit en riant Renji et en embrassant son menton.

- « Toujours aussi impatient ... », Ichigo leva les yeux, « T'aurais pu au moins te changer »

- « Bah, pourquoi? Si je suis obligé de me déssaper dans peu de temps ! » plaisanta-t-il en faisant glisser une main dans le dos d'Ichigo avec un légère pression. Ichigo grimaça.

- « Tes vêtements sont dans le placard. Va te changer et après on dîne ».

Renji pinça les lèvres dans une moue qui rappelait celle d'un enfant gâté, et après avoir volé un dernier baiser, il s'éloigna de l'autre homme avec un dédaigneux « D'accord ». Ichigo hocha la tête, laissant échapper un soupir alors qu'il était assis dans l'un des coussins à attendre son partenaire.

Une fois avoir posé Zabimaru à côté de Zangetsu dans un coin de la pièce, Renji ouvrit le placard et fouilla dans les piles de vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses vêtements. Il les prit avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Lui et Ichigo avaient décidé de laisser quelques vêtements dans chacun de leur logement depuis qu'Ichigo avait rejoint le Seireitei. Après un certain temps, ils s'étaient rendu compte que les vêtements d'Ichigo étaient trop serrés pour Renji et ceux de Renji trop lâches pour Ichigo. Ce fut une initiative intelligente : ils s'en rendirent compte quelques temps plus tard, parce que dans la précipitation à se rendre à l'un ou l'autre des logements pour passer du bon temps, ils oubliaient souvent de passer chez eux pour enlever leur uniforme avant de se voir.

Lorsque Renji eut quitté la salle de bains, il était vêtu de son yukata blanc avec des fleurs roses. Etre dans l'intimité, et sachant que dans peu de temps il serait dépouillé de ses vêtements, cette fois, sous ses vêtements, il ne portait pas les bandages couvrant habituellement sa poitrine. C'était son yukata préféré et c'est la raison pour laquelle il était dans le placard d'Ichigo. A passer la plupart des nuits avec lui tantôt dans son logement, tantôt dans le sien, la chose la plus sensée était de garder certains de leurs vêtements préférés dans le placard de leur partenaire.

- « Ça a l'air bon », dit Renji une fois assis près du plus jeune, en regardant la nourriture sur la table, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo.

Après un exagéré "itadakimasu", ils prirent leurs baguettes et dînèrent agréablement, bavardant sur des sujets variés et terminant parfois une discussion triviale en poussant un morceau de nourriture dans la bouche de l'autre. Ensuite, ils débarassèrent les couverts qu'ils emmenèrent dans l'évier, où ils les laissèrent pour les laver plus tard. Ichigo offrit à Renji quelques Taiyaki, ce qui provoqua chez le rouge un sourire enfantin. Ils se mirent à boire du saké, Ichigo s'informant des événements survenus au Seireitei pendant son absence et Renji dégustant ses précieux gâteaux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux orange ne décide qu'il était temps pour le divertissement et ne pousse Renji sur le futon, où il le contraignit à se coucher sur le ventre après avoir enlevé le yukata et libéré ses cheveux.

- « Je pensais que tu aimais les préliminaires, Ichigo », grogna Renji, quelque peu confus par le comportement de son amant, « et j'étais persuadé que ce serait moi qui te prendrais ce soir. »

Ichigo, assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, se contenta de promener ses mains sur son dos nu et ses tatouages tribaux et commença à défaire les nœuds dans ses muscles. Renji, surpris par le massage, réussit à demander :

- « Ichigo ...? »

- « Tu es très tendu », lui répondit-il, décontractant un noeud assez laid qui parvint à faire gémir son partenaire. « Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi si tu es aussi tendu. »

C'était plus que suffisant pour convaincre Renji, qui se laissa faire, en émettant parfois des soupirs et des gémissements sous les mains magiques d'Ichigo. Rares étaient les occasions qu'il lui fasse un massage, donc il n'avait aucune objection, profitant d'un des nombreux talents de son jeune copain.

Après un peu plus d'une heure à appuyer sur les nerfs et à relâcher les muscles tendus, Ichigo décida qu'il était temps de prendre en charge la tension qu'il avait à l'aisne. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne faisait presque jamais de massage à Renji, était qu'il émettait des bruits ridiculement obscènes. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était spécial et il voulait que tout soit parfait. Mais ça n'aurait pas pu être le cas si le rouge avait été tendu de la pointe des cheveux aux ongles des pieds.

Frottant son érection contre le bas du dos de Renji, Ichigo haleta d'une voix entrecoupée.

- « Retourne-toi »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux étaient enchevêtrées l'un dans l'autre et leurs langues se battaient pour le contrôle. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses agréables et de baisers passionnés, les deux ayant ôté leurs fundoshi depuis un bon moment, Ichigo enfourcha son amant et s'empala sur son érection avec maestria. Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de façon gutturale : c'était une de ses positions favorites. Il n'y avait rien de plus irresistible que de voir Ichigo monter et descendre frénétiquement, ses cheveux orange collés à son front et la sueur coulant sur son corps magnifique, ses yeux ambre obscurcis par le désir et les pupilles dilatées, son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Ils firent l'amour comme s'ils avaient souffert, non pas d'un mois, mais d'une année d'abstinence, et à la fin du troisième round, ils décidèrent que c'était assez pour cette nuit. Parce que s'ils continuaient ainsi, le lendemain, ni la voix stridente du lieutenant Kusajishi, ni le menaçant reiatsu du capitaine Zaraki ne pourraient les réveiller.

- « Ichi », murmura Renji dans le cou de son bien-aimé après avoir calmé sa respiration. Ils étaient couchés sur le futon, la couette couvrant leurs corps nus et en sueur, avec leurs jambes et leurs bras enlacés autour du torse de l'autre, Ichigo avait enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de Renji, se délectant dans le délicieux arôme de gingembre mélangé à l'odeur de sueur et de sexe, tandis que Renji avait le nez dans la chevelure orange, humide de la débauche précédente.

- « Mm? »

- « Tu as fait de tels préparatifs pour une raison particulière? »

Ichigo s'éloigna du visage de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux, un peu confus par la question soudaine.

- « Je veux dire » commença à expliquer le capitaine - « être revenu avant la fin de ta permission, le dîner appétissant et le massage, et que dire ensuite de l'incroyable partie de jambe en l'air. » Il rit, sa voix encore rauque de l'orgasme, et attrapa une mèche de cheveux sur le visage d'Ichigo. « Tu n'as pas l'habitude de tout planifier comme ça ».

L'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de son partenaire un instant, pour être ensuite remplacée par quelque chose qui disait « _tu es pire que ce que je pensais_ », et lorsqu'il reçut un coup sur la tête, il s'exclama surpris :

- « Hé! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? »

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre.

- « Quel crétin. Je ne peux pas croire que t'aies oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire. »

…/…

**Et ben si, il l'a fait. Sacré renji !**


End file.
